Fake Wedding?
by Lady Isis Rose
Summary: It was meant to be a pretend wedding but it turned out to be real due to a misundertsanding. And guess who the married couple is. R&R please.
1. The Fake Wedding

Summary: It was suppose to be just a game since they saw it on t.v alot. But somehow it ends up being a real wedding. And guess who's the happy couple.

Fake Wedding?

Chapter One: The Fake Wedding

Keitaro watched as the girls flipped through the channels on t.v for about the hundreth time. Every other channel was of some famous person getting married. The girls would watch the channel for a few minutes then change it and do the same again with a diffrent one. He had a feeling they were doing this on purpose.

"Why don't you girls do something else if you can't find anything to watch?" Keitaro said after awhile.

"Like what?" Kitsune asked

"You can help me test my new invention." Kaolla said

"Maybe later Su." Naru said as she flipped through the channels again.

"Hey I have an idea." Shinobu said "Why don't we have like a fake wedding?"

"Isn't that like a kids game?" Kitsune said

"Yeah lets have a wedding." Kaolla said jumping up from her seat "What's a wedding?"

"It where two people get married." Naru answered her "And I think it a great idea. Alot of famous people are having them so why not have one of our own?fake though."

"I used to like to play that when I was little." Shinobu said. "But who will be the bride and groom."

"I've got nothing better to do. I can be the bride." Kitsune said. She had a bottle of sake in her hand.

"Just how drunk are you?" Naru asked her

"Who will be the groom?" Shinobu asked

"I will! I will!" Kaolla said jumping up and down.

"You can be the one who marries them." Naru said

"Then who will be the groom?" Kaolla asked

They all turned their heads to Keitaro who was listening to their conversation not saying anything. He was still staring at the t.v when they started looking at him strangley.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Keitaro said backing away a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an hour the girls had the livingroom fixed up for wedding. Motoko came back from training to find the livingroom decorated with flowers and ribbons. Everyone was running around the house all dressed up. She went into the kitchen where Shinobu was cooking dinner for after their fake wedding.

"What's going on here?" Motoko asked her.

"We're having a wedding!!" Kaolla said,poping up from out of nowhere.

"Who's getting married?" she asked

"Kitsune and Keitaro." Kaolla said happily.

"What?!"

"It's a fake wedding Motoko." Shinobu said. "Don't worry."

"Couldn't you have found someone else other that Keitaro and Kitsune for the wedding?" Motoko asked. She thought those two were too much of and odd couple. That and she wished she could have been here earlier so she could have been the bride.

"Maybe but Kitsune voluntered. Though I think only because she's been drinking. And they pretty much didn't give Keitaro a choice." Shinobu answered

"Hurry up everyone. The wedding is going to start in five minutes." Naru called from somewhere in the house.

The three of them went to the livingroom. Mutsumi and Naru had gotten Keitaro to wear a tuxedo jacket and some nice pants to go with it. Both the girls were wearing matching light blue dresses and had some flowers in their hands. Motoko guessed they were the bridesmades.

"Her Motoko." Naru said handing her some flowers "You can be maid of honour."

"Do I have to?" She asked

"Well we do have another blue dress upstairs if you want to be a bridesmaid instead."

"Fine i'll be maid of honour." Motoko said taking the flowers. She really didn't want to have to wear a dress.

"Is everybody ready then?" Shinobu called from upstairs.

"Yes." Naru said "Start coming down when you hear the music and becareful Kitsune doesn't fall down the steps."

"Okay."

Kaolla came out with a book in her hand and put it on the table they had put in the living room and covered with a table cloth as an alter or something. There was also a small radio on the table. Su pressed a button and music started playing. They all looked at the stairs as Shinobu was coming down the stairs with a green dress on and a basket of flowers in her hand. She started throwing them around and Kaolla jumped around trying to catch some untill Naru told her to go back to the table.

Behind her came Kitsune wearing a short white skirt and a white button top. She had some flowers in her hands and was going down the stairs slowly trying not to fall since she could barley see the steps.

"I probably shouldn't have drank too much before this thing started." she thought to herself as she came down the last steps and stood next to Keitaro in front of the table.

As soon as she was there, Kaolla opened the book to the middle of it.

"Do you, Mitsune, take Keitaro to be you husband?" Kaolla asked

"huh... oh yeah whatever." She said

"You have say 'I do." Kaolla said

"I do. Now hurry up before I puke." Kitsune said. She was starting to get a little sick.

"Okay then. Do you Keitaro take Mitsune to be your wife?"

Naru slapped him on he back of the head. "Say it!"

"Okay. I do." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Then I now pronounce you husban and wife. You can kiss Kitsune now Keitaro." Kaolla said happily closing the book.

"What?" Keitaro said

"You have to. It's part of the wedding." Kaolla said

"Um okay." he looked at Kitsune who still looked a little drunk.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Naru said

Kitsune kissed Keitaro quickly on the lips then ran to the bathroom to throw up. As she was leaving Su started throwing flower petals happily from Shinobu's basket.

"What a beautiful ceremony." Mutsumi said wiping tears from her eyes with a tissue. "So where are you going on you honeymoon?"

"It wasn't a real wedding Mutsumi. They're not going anywhere." Naru said

"You mean it wasn't suppose to be real?" Kaolla said as she stopped throwing petals  
and looked at Naru. "Oopsies."

* * *

I hope that you liked the first chapter of my story. Please review and tell me what you think so that I may continue writing. And thank you for taking the time to read my story. 


	2. Suprise, It's Real

**Fake Wedding?**

**Chapter Two: Suprise, it's real**

"You mean it wasn't suppose to be real?" Kaolla said as she stopped throwing petals and looked at Naru. "Oopsies."

"What do you mean 'oopsies"?" Naru said looking at Su with a worried look on her face. She knew she wasn't going to like the answer to that.

"I thought it was a real wedding." Kaolla said

"Okay I get that but what did you mean when you said you thought it was suppose to be real?" Naru said. Now everyone was looking at Kaolla even Kitsune who just got back and had no idea what they were talking about.

"Well I have a paper that says the wedding is real." she took out a folded paper from her pocket and gave it to Naru.

"She's right. The wedding was real." Naru said holding up the paper for everyone to see. The document was legal and said that Kaolla was allowed to marry people as long as the license had not expired. The date was from a few days ago that same year so the wedding was real.

"You mean me and Kitsune are actually married?" Keitaro asked

"I'm afraid so." Naru said. Keitaro fainted.

"Now I can get all the money from his account." Kitsune said

"You always do that." Keitaro said getting up.

"Yeah but now i'm your wife." she said

"What's the difference?"

"Su, where did you get this and why do you even have it?" Motoko asked her.

"I found a couple a few days ago with no one to marry them so I got the paper and did it myself." she answered smiling.

"But why did you get it?" Motoko asked again

"I was bored and I couldn't find Keitaro to test one of my new inventions. I think he was hiding." Kaolla said and ran up the stairs to her room.

A few minutes later the door opened and Haruka came in. She looked around the room at the decorations and at the people standing around looking a bit shocked.

"Who got married here?" she asked. Though she meant it as a joke.

"Keitaro and Kitsune did." Kaolla said from the top of the stairs. " I married them."

"Isn't that nice?" Haruka said

"She actually means it aunt Haruka. Me and Kitsune are married now." Keitaro said

Haruka hit him on the head. "What do you mean you two are actually married?"

"I got a paper see?" Kaolla said giving her the paper.

Haruka read it then looked at Keitaro and Kitsune who came back from throwing up again and was drinking another bottle of sake.

"Won't your parents be happy about this Keitaro?" she said

"You won't tell them will you?" he asked her.

"Maybe." she said

"I think it's best you not say anything just yet. We don't know for sure where Su got that paper. It could just be a fake." Naru said

"And if it's not." Motoko asked

"Well there's always divorce unless they really want to stay together." Naru said

"I don't mind. This way I can get all his money." Kitsune said drinking some more from the bottle in her hand.

"You keep your hands to yourself while we find out where Su got this from and see if it's real." Naru said. "Now lets clean up so we can go have dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Keitaro woke up feeling that someone was next to him. For a moment he thought it was Su who would sometimes sleep walk and fall asleep next to him. He turned around to tell her to go back to Motoko's room but he got a suprise when he did.

"Kitsune!!." Keitaro said jumping up. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Well aren't we married?" she said

"We don't know for sure." he said

"Keitaro you pervert!!!! I told you to keep you hands to your self!!!!!!." a voice yelled. Next thing he knew he was flying out the window.

"Kitsune what are you doing in here?" Naru asked her.

"Stealing Keitaro's money." she said "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Su. She wasn't with Motoko so I thought she would be here." Naru answered.

"Here i am Naru." Kaolla said popping up from under the blanket next to Kitsune.

"She wandered here in the middle of the night so I let her stay. Keitaro didn't even notice her." Kitsune said

"Kaolla go back with Motoko before she wakes up and finds you gone." Naru told her.

"Okay." Kaolla said getting up and walking out of the room still sleepy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few day later they found out the paper was legal and that Kitsune and Keitaro were legally married. Naru was finding them a lawyer for the divorce but was having trouble finding one that was available at this time. Every morning Keitaro woke up to find Kitsune next to him. And every morning either Naru or Motoko would send him flying out the window. He always came back to find his wallet empty so he started hiding it in a box in his closet where Kitsune wouldn't find it. It worked for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Su, get that this to stop chasing me?" Keitaro yelled. Kaolla was testing a new invention on him. It was a small robotic dynosaur that spat out fire and was currently chasing Keitaro around all over Hinata nearly turning him to ashes.

"Su, leave Keitaro alone and got test your invention on someone else in town for awhile." Kitsune said.

"Okay." she said getting her invention and finding another person to test it on.

Keitaro fell on the ground tired after running from Su's robot for over an hour. His shoes were pretty much burnt up and his pants too.

"Thanks Kitsune." he said

"No problem hun." she said taking his wallet from his pocket and taking the money that was inside. She put the empty wallet back into his pocket before he got up.

"Lets walk around town for awhile." Kitsune said heading down one of the streets.

"Okay." Keitaro said getting up and following her.


	3. Midnight Kiss

Fake Wedding?

Chapter Three: Midnight Kiss

Keitaro walked around the town trying to catch up to Kitsune who at every corner seemed to vanish then reappear a block behind him.

"So what did you need to get from town Kitsune?" Keitaro asked catching up to him.

"Don't know. Naru said something about groceries but I need to buy more sake." she said going into one of the shops. Keitaro went in after her. He looked around the shop but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Kitsune? Where are you?" he said

"Over here Keitaro." He heard her call from the way back of the shop. "How did she get there so quick." he wondered.

Keitaro went to the back of the shop but instead of finding Kitsune he found Kaolla dressed in a blue kimono with flowers on it.

"Where did Kitsune go?" he asked her

"I don't know.haven't seen her yet." she said taking a remote from behind her kimono. "But my new robot is here. Say hi."

He turned around and there was the robotic dinosaur she was terrorizing him with earlier but it looked a little bigger. The robot opened its mouth and started firing at him. Su watched happily as Keitaro ran all over the store getting burned as he was being chased.

"Su, where did Keitaro go?" Kitsune asked as she came out from behind a curtain dressed in a kimono and a bottle of sake in her hands.

"Playing with the dinosaur." she said as she watched Keitaro run outside. She stopped her robot and picked it up. "Now he's outside."

"Well i'm going back to get dressed." Mitsune said going back to behind the curtain with a now empty bottle of sake. She came back out a few minutes later with another bottle in her hand and a bag with another three inside. Mitsune went outside to find Keitaro breathing deeply leaning against a building. His clothes were singed.

"Why does she always test her inventions on me?" he said to himself

"Because it's fun to watch." Su said hanging from the roof of the building.

"I thought you went home." he said

"I did. But now i'm back." she said happily jumping onto his shoulders.

"Oh great." he said falling down.

"Hi Kitsune." Su said "Can we go home now? Keitaro's no fun anymore."

"Sure,i'm finished with my shopping." Kitsune said. They started walking back to the Hinata but the Mitsune suddenly.

"Oh that's right. We forgot Keitaro." she said heading back. Keitaro was lying on the ground barley consious. She pulled him by the collar and dragged to the steps of the Hinata. She left him at the bottom of the steps and went up. Su was already inside. Kitsune went to the top then looked down at Keitaro still at the bottom of the steps.

She finished drinking a bottle of sake and threw it down. The bottle landed on Keitaro's head causing him to jump up.

"Hurry up." she said and went inside.

Kitsune went up to her room passing Keitaro's where Su looking around making a mess. She didn't bother to stop her and went into her own room to finish drinking the remaing bottles of sake she had. She passed out sometime later and when she woke the sun was going down. The first thing she did was run to the bathroom and throw up.

When she came back to her room Naru was there sitting on her bed.

"Hi Naru." Kitsune said to her

"Hi Kitsune. I found a lawyer to divorce you and Keitaro. The only thing is he won't be available for another three months or so." Naru said

"I don't mind really. Three months is okay."Kitsune said. For some reason she felt sad about this and she had been hoping the past week that Naru wouldn't find anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keitaro woke up in the middle of the night. To his suprise Mitsune wasn't there in his bed. He looks around his room and see's that his door is open when he knew he closed it before going to bed. He slowly crept out of his room into the hall. He saw someone walk down the hall and down the stairs. Curious he follows. When he gets downstairs he sees the figure sitting on the couch. As he gets closer he sees that it's Mitsune. She was leaning on the couch with her head in her hands facing the other direction.

"Mitsune?" he said quietly

"I couldn't sleep." she said

"Are you feeling sick?" He asks.

"No.I'm fine." she turns to look at him."Here. Come sit with me."

Keitaro walks slowly to the couch and sits down next to her. He sees that Kitsune was looking out the window at the stars. He starts to look out the window and feels Kitsune lay her head on his shoulder for a moment then look at him. He looks at her too deep into her eyes. He slowly leans in closer to her and she does the same untill their lips meet in a short but sweet kiss.

Keitaro and Mitsune both look away from each other blushing. They heard a sound and looked up. There was someone watching them from the top of the stairs. Before they could see who it was she disappeared. They didn't bother to look for whoever it was but just went to bed in their own rooms. When Keitaro went into his room he found someone already asleep in it. It was Kaolla. He sighed and got an extra blanket and pillow from his closet and fell asleep next to his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keitaro woke up the next morning feeling someone sleeping next to him. It was Kitsune and she had an arm wrapped around Keitaro. He gently moved her hand away so he could get up. As soon as he did she woke up.

"Mornin' Keitaro." she said yawning

"Morning Mitsune. I thought you went to sleep in you room." he said

"I did. But i got cold so I came here. Your rooms much warmer." Kitsune said. This was actually just an excuse that Keitaro just bought. She actually didn't know what she was doing in his room this morning. All she remembered was thinking about the kiss she and Keitaro had and fell asleep.

There was a knock on Keitaro's door. It opened and there was Shinobu.

"Good morning Keitaro. Good morning Mitsune.Breakfast is ready." she said looking at them both.

"We'll be down in a minute." Keitaro said. Shinobu nodded and left.

Kitsune got up and went to the door still a little sleepy.

"I'm going to get dressed in my room. Meet you downstairs." She said starting to head out the door but stopped at the entrance and turned. She kissed Keitaro quickly on the lips and went to her room.

Keitaro just stood there, watching as she went down the hall to her room. He was starting to feel funny inside now but he didn't know why. He closed the door to his room, got dressed and went downstairs to breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Motoko?" Shinobu said peeking into Motoko's room and finding her staring out the window. "Breakfast is ready. Are you coming down?"

"Maybe later Shinobu." Motoko said still staring out the window.

"Are you still sad because you saw them kissing last night?" Shinobu asked

"I'd rather not talk about it." she said

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Shinobu said as she went out of the room and closed the door.

Yes, Motoko had been the one who saw them from the top of the stairs. She had gotten up and heard someone walking down the hall. She checked on Su and went down the hall and stopped quietly at the top of the stairs. That's when she saw them, Keitaro and Mitsune kissing. Inside her heart felt as if it had been peirced with daggers. They noticed that someone was there so she quickly ran into the nearest room, Shinobu's, so they wouldn't find her.

Shinobu had woken up when she heard her door open and close and found Motoko there with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay Motoko?" she asked quietly. Motoko told her what had happened and it was obvious to her that Motoko was heartbroken. She loved Keitaro,though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, and seeing them together was tearing her to pieces.

"I want to tell him." Motoko said to herself when Shinobu left "But i'm afraid of what he might say. Especially since he loves Kitsune now."

* * *

Thank you to all who have reviewed.I am very glad to hear you like my story so far. Please keep reviewing so that I may continue to write. 

Lady Isis Rose


	4. Confessions and Broken Hearts

Fake Wedding?

Chapter Four: Confessions and Broken Hearts

"I have to tell him. I will." Motoko kept saying to herself all day. "Maybe i'll still have a chance." she really hoped so.

Motoko thought that maybe it was time to tell Keitaro how she felt about him and if he rejected her then she could continue to beat him up.Either way she knew she would. Unfortunantly she wasn't the only one who was jealous of Keitaro and Mitsune together.

"Why do I get so upset seeing them together?" Naru asked herself as she stared out the window at Keitaro and Mitsune outside talking together. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

_"You jealous because you love him." _a voice said.

Naru jumped up startled and looked around the room.

"Hey who said that?" she said

_"Down here." _the voice said.

Naru looked down at her desk and saw a small figure that looked like her, alking back and forth on her desk.

"Who are you?" Naru asked staring at the figure.

_"The tooth fairy. Who do you think? I'm your thoughts." _the figure said

Naru looked at her confused. The figure sighed.

_"I'm suppose to be your thoughts. Whatever you think or feel I know. What ever happens to you i know because i'm you."_ she said_ " You may call me Naru2."_

"Okay, then aren't you supposed to be in my head then." Naru asked

_"Too stuffy in there." _Naru2 said picking up a pencil almost her height. _"Your mind right now is just a little over crowded with you thoughts. Mostly jealousy."_

"Are you saying i'm jealous of those two together?"

_"What did I say in the first place?" _she muttered_ "Your pretty much jealous of anyone with Keitaro that's not you. And your jealousy is bigger now that Kitsune has him and that their both getting closer. Your afraid to tell him you love him but you have to or you'll never get your head cleared up and i'll never get enough sleep."_

"I'm not going to tell him anything.If he wants to be with her then he can. don't care." Naru said. She looked out the window at the two and felt as if her heart was being taken out.

_"I'm your thoughts remember. You can't lie to me because I'll know and right now I know you do. Seeing then together is eating you up inside.Now either tell him or i'll get into your brain and make you." _Naru2 said

"You can't do that," Naru said looking at her "Can you?"

_"Well lets just see." _she answered

"But what if he doesn't love me back?" Naru saud silently

_"It's not the worse that can happen and you'll have it finally out of your system. Trust me you'll feel better when you finally tell him."_ Naru2 said finding a blank paper and writing something on it.

"What's the worse that can happen then?" Naru asked as she watched her write on the paper.

_"I'll tell you when I decide to remember." _she answered folding up the paper into a small heart and handing it to Naru._ "Don't open it untill after you tell him."_

"Okay." Naru said looking at the folded paper mysteriously.

_"Well I have to go, and don't worry i'll be here to help out." _Naru2 said and slowly disappeared.

"Naru? Naru dinner is ready. Wake up." Shinobu said shaking her awake.

"Huh? Oh i'll be right there." She said "It was just a dream."

"What?" Shinobu said closing the door

"Nothing." Naru said. She felt something in her hand. She opened her hand and there was the folded paper Naru2 had given her. "Maybe it wasn't. But i know i have to do something now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Motoko sat quietly on the roof that night waiting for Keitaro to show up. She had left him a note earlier to meet her up here after dinner. In her heart she was hoping it would go okay but in her mind she knew it probably wouldn't be how she wanted it. But either way she knew it wouldn't be the end of her.

"Motoko?" Keitaro said nervously walking up to her "You wanted me to meet you up here right? Is something wrong?"

"Sit down." she said quietly.

Keitaro nodded and sat next to her wondering what she would want to talk to him about.

"Keitaro, do you love Mitsune?" Motoko asked him

"i hadn't really thought about it but I guess being with her the past few weeks i've started to feel more than friendship for her." Keitaro answered.

Motoko felt her heart being pierced by another dagger again when he answered. "I knew this would happen." she thought.

"Since the first time I met you I thought I hated you. That's why i came after you with my sword all the time but I soon realized it was something different than that." she turned to look at him "I love you Keitaro."

Motoko kissed him lightly on the lips. She felt him return the kiss but it made her push him away for some reason. She knew already that he didn't love her, he loved Kitsune but he just wasn't so sure and she knew that Kitsune loved him back but hadn't realized it yet.

"I hope you and Kitsune are happy together." Motoko said jumping of the roof and going back inside the house.

Keitaro sat there silently for a moment wishing this all hadn't happened. He knew this was hard for someone like Motoko to admit and since he didn't love her back, she was a little heartbroken. He got down from the roof and turned as he heard footsteps running away but he wasn't able to see who it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought he loved Kitsune but I guess I was wrong. He's just playing around with both of them." Naru said as she ran back into her room. Naru had been looking for Keitaro but when she did he was kissing Motoko. She felt her heart be ripped out and ran back into the house before he could see her.

Now it didn't really matter to her if he found out she loved him or not. It didn't matter because she knew he loved someone else. She lost her chance but she wasn't going to let it get to her. Naru knew had to be happy for her friend even if she had the man that she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kitsune....Do I really love her the way I think I do?" Keitaro asked himself "The past few weeks with her have been weird. We've gotten much closer than we were before, though she's still taking my money. She is beautiful and i'm happy being with her but do I really love her or do I love Naru?"

"Keitaro, are you okay?" Mitsune asked sitting next to him on the sofa. She had a bottle of sake in her hand.

"Yeah, i'm fine." he answered.He was starting to get some weird feelings inside as she sat next to him. "Maybe I do love her." he thought.

"Why does my heartbeat get quicker when i'm around him or when I talk to him?" Kitsune thought as she drank some sake "Is it possible these past few weeks i've fallen in love with him? Nah it couldn't be. Then again..."

"Hey Kitsune. Do you want to go out tomorrow night?" Keitaro asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Sure i'd love too." she answered _"Maybe it is love."_

"Okay. Well i'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." He said getting up and going upstairs.

"It is." she said softly as she watched him go upstairs. She was about to take another drink from her sake bottle when she noticed it wasn't there anymore.

"Hey!Where'd my sake go?" Mitsune said. She heard Keitaro laughing from the top of the stairs. "I think this is going to work out just fine."


	5. First Real Date

**Fake Wedding?**

**Chapter Five: A First Real Date**

Life sometimes has a weird way of working.Like for the people living at the hinata such as Keitaro and Mitsune as you can now see. They didn't think that this so called fake wedding would have any effect on their lives but due to the misunderstanding on Su's part it has changed the lives of pretty much everyone there. Some for the good others.....well you've read so you pretty much know the whole deal. Now lets see how they are doing at the moment. Hopefully okay.

"So where are you two going tonight?" Naru asked suprised when Mitsune told her of her date with Keitaro tonight.

"Not sure. He hasn't told me yet." Mitsune said as she looked through her closet for something to wear.

"Well I hope you two have fun." Naru said as she closed the door.

"I hope so too." Mitsune said as the door closed. She finally chose something to wear after searching her closet the fifth time. She chose short navy blue dress with a white belt.

"Perfect." she said looking at herself in the mirror when she finished getting dressed.

"You look great." Shinobu said coming into the room.

"Thank you." Mitsune said

"Keitaro is waiting for you downstairs." Shinobu told her

"Tell him i'll be right down." she said. Shinobu said okay and went back downstairs to Keitaro.

"Keitaro, she said she'd be right down." Shinobu said to him

"Thanks Shinobu." he said. A few minutes later Mitsune came down the stairs.

"You look beautifull Kitsune." he said handing her a rose.

"Your so sweet." she said "So where are we going?"

"That's a suprise."

"If you say so."

Keitaro had her close her eyes as they went to the back of the Hinata. After a few minutes they stopped walking and Keitaro let her open her eyes. When Kitsune opened her eyes she saw a table with candles, plates and silverware. Su was there dressed in a red and black dress with some cloth over one of her hands. As you may have already guessed she's pretty much the waiter.

"Wow, this is great Keitaro." Mitsune said.

"Your my wife and I wanted this night to be speacial." Keitaro said. Mitsune didn't know what to say. It was the first time Keitaro had called her his wife and she was happy he did.

"Are you two going to sit down anytime soon?" Su said. She was tired of standing around waiting for them to show up. She was helping out mostly because she felt sorry about what happened but seeing that something good came out of it didn't make her feel so bad anymore.

Keitaro and Mitsune sat down at the table across from each other. Kaolla lit the candles and left to go get their dinner which Shinobu had offered to cook. Both Kaolla and Shinobu came back with a plate and glass in each hand.

"I hope you two enjoy your dinner." Shinobu said "I'll bring your desserts later. " then both her and Kaolla went back inside.

Mitsune and Keitaro started to slienlty eat their dinner when they left. So far everything was going okay and neither noticed that they were being watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I guess it's all for the best." Naru said watching them with Motoko from the roof.

"I guess so. I just wonder how long it will last." Motoko said

"Who knows. But it's beautifull how they fell in love not expecting it. I wonder if tonight they'll confess." Naru said.

"You never know when to expect love. It's just the way it it I guess. I hope they'll be happy." Motoko said walking to the other side of the roof. Naru followed her.

"And I thought when I saw him kissing you that the two of you were together." Naru said to her.

"I only with it was." Motoko said with a sigh as they got down from the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder if they'll get married." Kaolla said to Shinobu as they watched the couple from the window.

"But they're already married." Shinobu told her

"I know but that was suppose to be just a game. I mean them getting married because they both want to." Kaolla said

"Maybe. They have a month to decide if they will stay together or not. I hope they will. They look so cute together." Shinobu said

"Yeah but they are one strange couple." Haruka said sitting next to the window "But it's their lives so it doesn't matter so much."

"Don't you wish to get married some day Haruka?" Kaolla asked

"Someday maybe but i'm not worrying so much about that now." Haruka answered looking out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keitaro and Mitsune finished eating their dinner and were now talking together.

"So did you enjoy dinner?" Keitaro asked her

"Yes, it was great. But you didn't have to go through so much trouble." Mitsune answered

"I wasn't any trouble and I wanted to do this for you." Keitaro said

"How about we go for a short walk?" Kitsune suggested getting up.

"Okay." Keitaro said.

The two walked silently together for a few minutes before they stopped and sat at the bottom steps to the Hinata. They sat there silently looking up at the sky before either of them spoke.

"I had a really great time tonight, Keitaro." Mitsune said

"I was hoping you would." Keitaro said looking into her eyes

"I hope we can do this again sometime."

"You really want to?" Keitaro asked

"Of course I do or else I wouldn't have said." Mitsune said smiling. Keitaro smiled at her too. He leaned in closer to her untill there lips met in what seemed to be a never ending kiss.

* * *

How adorable. But I think this chapter was a little mushy for me and I wrote it. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. I am very glad to hear you are enjoying my story so far. I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and please review.


	6. Days After

**Fake Wedding?**

**Chapter Six: Days After**

After their first date, Keitaro and Mitsune went on many more. The more they were together the closer they got. Everyone at the Hinata seemed to notice a change in the two. They thought maybe they would stay together after the month was over. Some accepted this and others not so well. Naru was one of them.

Even though she knew that the two were in love she couldn't help but feel just a little jealous when she saw them together. That was mostly because she still loved Keitaro, her feelings hadn't changed but it didn't mean that she wasn't happy for her friend.

"I'm just going to have to learn to forget him." Naru said to herself as she cleaned her room. "They're in love and they want to be together, so there isn't much to do about it." she continued to clean.

"I just wish I wouldn't get jealous everytime I see them together. It's making it hard for me to live her with them. But I can't leave." she said "I have to face whatever problems I have here." As she continued to clean, she found the little folded up note that Naru2 had given her. She hadn't opened it yet and she wondered if she should.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mitsune sat in her room with a bottle of sake next to her thinking(her not the bottle). There was only two weeks left in the month and she had to decide what to do. Did she really want to stay with Keitaro or not? That was the question that seemed to always be in her head and she always had a hard time answering it. She wasn't yet sure of what she felt for him or what he felt for her. Mitsune also knew that this was causing problems with her friends as well.

She knew Naru still loved him and that she was jealous of them together. Often she did think of leaving and letting Naru or one of the other girls have him but she knew she couldn't do that. It would just cause more pain for all of them which is something she didn't want to do.

"So then what do I do?" she wondered, taking a drink from the sake bottle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Keitaro was doing the same, thinking about what to do. He was starting to love Mitsune but half of him still loved Naru. He knew there was no way to keep them both and that in two weeks he would have to choose one or the other. Keitaro knew which ever he chose, one would end up possibly heartbroken and most likely beat him up. The more he thought of this, the harder it was for him to decide.

"There's just so much to like about them both." he thought "How is it even possible to choose?" he sighed and decided maybe a walk would help him think more clearly on what he should do. Keitaro put on his jacket and went outside. How long he walked or where he walked, he didn't know. He just kept walking barely paying attention to where he was going. Because of that he ended up triping over a rock and crashing into a girl on her way back home with a bag of groceries in her hands, causing the two to fall to the ground.

"Hey buddy! Watch where your going." she said as she got up to pick up the groceries that had fallen to the floor.

"I'm sorry about that." Keitaro said "Let me help you." he helped the girl finishing putting the last of the groceries back into the bag from which they had fallen from.

"Thank you, and next time please try to pay attention to what your doing." she said.

"Yeah, i'm sorry about that." he said

"That's okay." the girl said "You look troubled. Want to talk?"

" But I don't even know you." Keitaro said. "I don't want to trouble you."

"My names Eve." Eve said "It's no trouble at all. I like to help people."

"Well, um.... okay." he said and started telling her about his problem. Even though she was still a stranger to him, he felt he could trust her.

"Choosing between two people you love is pretty hard to do." Eve said "Though what I suggest to you, is listen to your heart. What does it tell? Trust me it works on most situations like this. Your heart will always be the one that helps you decide what to do because it knows what will make you the happiest."

"Thanks Eve." he said

"No problem. If you ever need to talk to someone, i'm always by the lake in the afternoons. Bye." she said and started heading down the road to her home.

"Bye." he said waving to her. He continued walking in the other direction untill he came to a bench where he decided maybe Eve's advice could help him, he hoped.**

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner but i've been busy writing up the other fanfics I have and finals are coming up so I've got to study. Well I do hope that you like the chapter, sorry if it's a little short. Well anyways, review and tell me what you think. I should be updating the next chapter soon, I hope.**


	7. ImaginationDream

**Fake Wedding?**

**Chapter Seven: Imagination**

After a few bottles of sake, Kitsune fell alseep,or passed out at it seemed. She awoke a few hours later, still feeling a bit tired.

"About time you woke up Mitsune." she heard a voice say. Mitsune looked around her room and found a girl with wings, sitting quietly on her windowsill.

"Who are you?" Mitsune asked

"A vision of your drunken imagination. But you can call me Eve." Eve said

"Okay. So then what do you want?" Mitsune asked her.

"Nothing really. I'm just supposed to help you make your decison." the girl responded.

"How? If I can't do it on my own what makes you think with your help it'll be any easier?" Mitsune said falling back into her bed and pulling the blanket over her head.

"I don't think there's any way to make it easier. That's why it's called a decision. There aren't easy ways to choose." Eve said "But if you really want to know. I think you should do whatever makes you happiest."

"What about everyone else?" Kitsune asked from under the covers.

"Don't worry about everyone else. Whatever you choose they'll get over after awhile. But you shouldn't pass up your happiness for others who can find it another way later.Whatever you choose now will change the way your future will come."

"So then what do I do?" she asked popping her head up from under the covers.

"Listen to your heart. And after you wake up from this, you can tell everyone else what your choice is." Eve answered her. Then as mysteriously as Eve had appeared, she vanished right before Kitsune eyes. Kitsune felt her head drop back onto her pillow, then slowly she closed her eyes.

When she woke up again from what seemed to have been only two minutes of sleep, Kitsune found that it was already dark outside. The moon was out and the stars were shining brightly high above in the sky. She looked at her clock, it read 12:45. Now Mitsune wondered if that girl was only part of her dream, but what her name was, she could no longer remember.

"Well at least she was somewhat helpful." Mitsune said to herself before she fell back to sleep. In the morning she would talk with Keitaro. She made her decision and hoped that both made the same one. But it was only a hope.


	8. Final Decison

**Fake Wedding?**

**Chapter Eight: The Final Decison**

Keitaro found Mitsune sitting on a bench, watching the lake. He sat down next to her and both stayed silent for quite a while.

"Been a strange month hasn't it?" he said breaking the silence.

"I guess so." Mitsune said, she was waiting for him to tell her what he decided before she said anything else.

"Did you decide what to do?" he asked

"Yes I did. Have you?"

"Yes and before you tell me what you decided I just want to say," he started "I love you Kitsune. And I want to stay with you.I really do."

That was what she had been waiting to hear but she couldn't bring herself to say the same to him. She still wondered how everyone would react espeacially Naru and Motoko, who both loved Keitaro. Then she remembered what Eve had told her in her dream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"They've been gone awhile. What do you think happened?" Naru asked as she looked through the window.

"Don't worry about that. When they come back one of them will tell us." Haruka said "Now shouldn't you be in your room studying?"

"Fine. But tell me when they get back." she said as she headed up the stairs to her room. As much as she wanted her friend to be happy, Naru was really hoping that it wouldn't work out for the two. She knew it wasn't right but she just couldn't help it. Meanwhile everyone else was anxious to know what would happen as well. Most of them stayed waiting in the livingroom for the two to return.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mitsune?" Keitaro said putting a hand on her shoulder. Kitsune was still thinking of what to say and even though she already knew what her answer was, she still couldn't bring herself to say yet.

"Mitsune?" Keitaro said again. Mitsune brough her head up and looked at him, tears barely forming in her eyes.

"I love you, Keitaro." she whispered with a smile on her face. When she said those words, Keitaro smiled too.

The past month, everyone was very busy. Anxious for the day to finally arrive and finally, it came. The hinata had been decorated beautifully with flowers and ribbons by all the girls. They invited the friends and family they had to the celebration to come and celebrate this happy day. The all sat on chairs around the law and Keitaro stood in front, a real priest there with him. The girls stood on the other side all wearing very light purple dresses. Slowly the music started to play and all stood as the bride came down the aisle, a beautiful white dress and flowers in her hair.

Everyone smiled as she reached the altar and stood next to Keitaro. The two smiled at each other and just before the priest began the ceremony, they both said 'I love you' to each other and held hands. Sitting high in a tree with a full view of the whole place, and unknown to everyone, sat Eve wearing a light blue gown and wings on her back.

She smiled at the happy couple, then to herself she said "Such a wonderful thing that they both were able to choose what made them both the happiest and let them always live happily together." She listened quietly to the rest of the ceremony, then disappeared as Keitaro and Mitsune kissed, now starting a whole new life together.

**The End **

* * *

Well that, i'm sad to say, is the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I am hoping to write a sequal to it, writing about what happens after, but i'm not so sure about that yet. Well tell me what you thought of my story, I really enjoyed writing it and I think the story might have been short. But i'm not hearing any complaints so far.


End file.
